Apparatus such as mobile cellular telephones may comprise one or more resonator arrays for signal processing purposes. The resonators in these resonator arrays may have a limited number of resonant modes (and spatial phases) which may restrict how they are arranged within the resonator array and how the resonator array is connected to other circuitry.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative resonator array.